You Can Learn to Play the Game
by JimberlyShipper
Summary: Post engagement sex for Kurt and Blaine! Post 5x01.


_**Disclaimer: The characters of glee do not belong to me. OMFG that Klaine engagement was AMAZING! Completely makes up for the bad shit in season 4. Well, almost. This is post 5x01, and it's very smutty. It's the post engagement sex. XD. Hope you like! Rated M for a reason.**_

You Can Learn to Play the Game

By Julia

Kurt's heart was so full. He had told his father that he hadn't known what he was going to say. He had found himself saying yes. His eyes were full of tears. Everyone had cleared out, and he was standing there with Blaine. Blaine had told Burt he'd take care of getting Kurt to the airport. He was staring at his ring. It was beautiful. His breath caught every time he looked at it. Kurt was sitting on a bench with Blaine, he was looking into Blaine's hazel eyes. "You really surprised me. I mean, I knew the proposal was going to happen, but I was still so surprised. You... it was perfect." He said. Dalton had changed in the time since he'd gone there, but it had been the best proposal. Kurt wiped his cheeks. Blaine's arm was around his shoulders. Kurt leaned into him. He hadn't expected this when they'd gotten back together.

Blaine's eyes were misting with tears, too. He had been so nervous. He was _so_ very glad that Kurt had said yes. Blaine looked back into his eyes. "You are the best thing to ever happen to me. I meant everything I said in my speech." Blaine stroked Kurt's cheek. "I love you so much." He said. Those months they'd been apart had been the worst months of his life. Blaine was waiting to suggest making love with Kurt, he just didn't know how to do it without sounding vulgar. "We have some time before you have to be at the airport." Blaine pressed his lips to Kurt's, and kissed him deeply. Kurt kissed him back, their tongues wrestling together. Blaine loved just sitting with Kurt and kissing him. Blaine sucked on his tongue. Kurt moaned into his mouth. Blaine only pulled back to breathe. "So, I have a plan for that time you got free." Blaine said, licking Kurt's lips. "You and I can celebrate our engagement naughty style." Blaine winked at him, and Kurt laughed. "What do you say? Something about doing it outside at the school where we met is really hot." He said, giggling.

That kind of grossed him out. Kurt didn't want to have sex without at least a blanket. He had to admit, it sounded hot. If he didn't think about the dirt. Kurt licked his lips. "I guess you have a point." Kurt said, looking into his fiance's eyes. That felt good to think. He kissed Blaine again, sucking on his tongue. "Do you have a blanket?" Kurt asked, surprising himself. Kurt stroked his chest, just glad to be in Blaine's arms again. He thought maybe he had gotten back together with Blaine too quickly, but he had still been in love with him. Kurt had to admit, he wasn't mad about Blaine and Eli anymore. Kurt ran his hand along Blaine's stomach. His hand was inches away from Blaine's length. Kurt hadn't seen it in a long time. He missed it. Kurt had condoms, he was always packing. Like a boy scout. Not really sure why, just thought it would be easiest. Blaine was _so_ hot. Kurt still thought he was the luckiest man on Earth that Blaine thought he was hot, too. Kurt was okay with having sex outside if they had a blanket. Kurt licked his lips. "Cause if you have a blanket, I'll let you make love to me outside." They'd never had sex outside before. Kurt thought they could cross it off their bucket lists.

A smile spread over Blaine's face. He was glad that Kurt had said yes. Not to mention, his mom made him keep a blanket in the car in case it snowed. It was of course, nowhere near snow weather, but he kept it there anyway. Blaine stroked Kurt's back. "Mom makes me keep a blanket in the car." Blaine told him, as he leaned to nibble on Kurt's earlobe. That always made him go crazy. Blaine had condoms, too. He smiled to himself as Kurt squirmed against him with desire. Blaine pulled back, to look at him. "You want me to go get the blanket?" Blaine asked, his voice low and sultry. Kurt licked his lips as he nodded. Blaine grinned and got up, to go to his car. He was so happy. Blaine wasn't sure what was going to happen with them for sure, but Blaine knew that they would be happy. Blaine got the blue checked blanket and headed to back to Kurt. "You want to pick a spot?" He asked, grinning at Kurt. He looked at his fiance. "If you don't, _I'll_ pick and you know you'll not like any place I pick." Blaine said, a huge smile covering his face. He took Kurt's hand.

Kurt grinned, too, and led Blaine out on the back lawn. It was one of his favorite spots at Dalton. Kurt loved the way the sun hit the trees in the back. Kurt watched as Blaine set down the blanket, spreading it out. As soon as it was laid out, Kurt grabbed Blaine, and pulled him to the blanket. He kissed him feverishly, running his hands through Blaine's hair. Blaine groaned into his mouth. Kurt ran his other hand down Blaine's shirt, and yanked it up and off. When it was off, he ran his hands over his chest, and started kissing him again. Kurt needed this, it had been awhile. Kurt ran his hands along Blaine's chest ass they kissed. It felt _so_ amazing. Kurt was just hoping that this was the best sex he had ever had. At least, so far. Kurt's hands ran along his fiance's stomach. Blaine shivered underneath him. Kurt nibbled on Blaine's bottom lip, as Blaine's hips rocked up to meet Kurt's. They both let out groans. Kurt pressed kisses all along Blaine's chest, and then on his stomach. A happy trail disappeared into the waistline of Blaine's pants. Kurt worked on the bottom of Blaine's pants a he kissed Blaine's belly button. Blaine's hips arched again.

Blaine's hand went to Kurt's hair as his mouth moved on him. He was growing harder by the second. Blaine moaned as Kurt worked his pants off him. He stroked him through his gray boxer briefs with his long, elegant fingers. "Fuck, Kurt." Blaine cursed, his fingers fisting in his hair. Kurt's other hand settled on Blaine's hip, keeping him still. Blaine moaned. He had forgotten how amazing sex with Kurt was. Blaine squirmed against Kurt's hands. He moaned as Kurt's hands pulled off his underwear. Then he took Blaine's cock in his mouth, both his hands holding Blaine still against the blanket. Blaine's hips fought to arch against Kurt's hands. His left hand roamed into his fiance's hair, an his right pounded against the blanket. His breath came in shallow grunts. Kurt's tongue was licking along the shaft of Blaine's cock. Kurt was glad that he didn't have much of a gag reflex. It served him well. He moved on to the base, Blaine's hips still fought against Kurt's hands. He was harder than a rock.

Finally, Kurt moved, taking off his own clothes. He looked at Blaine. "Okay, do you want to come now?" He asked, his long fingers stroking himself as he looked at Blaine. He grabbed some condoms out of his pants pocket. He unwrapped one and spread it over his hardening cock. Kurt grinned as Blaine took the other condom and unwrapped it with his teeth. He sheathed himself, and turned Kurt on his side, licking his fingers and sliding them inside Kurt's entrance. Kurt gasped out loud, and Blaine moved them, his fingers stroking along his prostate. Kurt groaned. "Come on, baby." He cried, and Blaine pulled his fingers out slowly. Then he slammed inside Kurt. They both let out groans. Kurt's long fingers stroked himself, as Blaine sank deeper into him. They tried to match their strokes to the other's. Blaine groaned and sucked on Kurt's neck, his hands resting on his hips as he moved. "Fuck, Blaine!" He cried out, his head falling against Blaine's chest. Blaine's hips moved, his balls pounding against Kurt's ass. He continued to suck Kurt's neck, his lips pressing against Kurt's collarbone. They were both breathing hard.

Soon, they were both coming. Blaine dropped his head onto Kurt's shoulder, breathing hard. That had been amazing. Blaine pressed kisses on Kurt's shoulder. "I think I gave you a hickey." Blaine said, giggling a little. He licked the skin where the hickey was, and then kissed it lovingly. "That was the best sex we ever had." Blaine said, carefully pulling out of Kurt. They were going to have to find a trash can to dispose of the condoms. Blaine didn't want to litter.

"Blaine, that's the understatement of the year." Kurt said, turning to look at him. He pulled off his own condom, tying it off. He placed it aside until they could throw it away. He ran his hand along Blaine's arm. "I love you so much, Blaine Anderson." Kurt said, and Blaine kissed him softly. Kurt looked into Blaine's hazel eyes. They were still as beautiful as ever. Kurt pressed closer to him. "I would do that again." He said, he had never imagined that he'd have sex outside. It had been incredibly hot. He couldn't lay here long, he had to go.

"I love you, too." Blaine replied. He ran his hand along Kurt's chest. He knew they didn't have long before they had to leave. Blaine didn't relish Kurt leaving again, but he knew that they could do it this time. Blaine wasn't going to cheat on him again. He was too glad to have Kurt back. "I don't know if you've thought much about the wedding. I know it should still be put off for awhile, but I can't wait to help you plan it." Blaine said, pressing his lips to Kurt's again. "I want to still sing _Come What May_. Is that okay?"

Kurt shrugged. "We can talk about it." He said. He licked his lips. "We need to go. I have a plane to catch." Kurt said. He kissed Blaine again. "We'll have to talk more about the wedding after you graduate." He hadn't expected to say yes, but he was glad he had.

_**Author's note: Hope ya'll liked! I am still working on my WIP fics. Hopefully the next update will be on **__When the World Gets Rough__**. Mmmmmkay, gotta go. R&R if you like!**_


End file.
